Weird Host Club
by ToxicCharisma
Summary: What would happen if Jack Skellington Jr.,Ciel Phantomhive,Death the Kid,Mad Hatter,Zim,and Beetlejuice were in the Host Club by a girl with strange past? Can they change thier status from Weird to Normal? Rated T for language,awkward situations,n' blood!
1. Welcome to the Host Club!

~First day of high school, freshman year, in the abandoned music room~

A girl with pearl white skin with an undertone of natural color walks and hustles around the relativity empty music room. She has raven black hair that had winglets all around. She walks from one side to the other, with ease in her black and white saddle shoes, and all you hear is the rustle of her skirt and small tapping of her feet in on the cold floor. She wears the uniform dress that is black, white, red, and gray. Her posture is perfect and walks, talks, and acts with pure confidence and self assurance.

"BJ, we need more éclairs and tea bags, can you please go get some." She tells the tall boy holding a box of junk. This boy has faded neon green hair which was covered in a conductor hat. He was wearing a jail style black and white striped shirt and matching pants, with his nice dress shoes. His full name was BeetleJuice, but his name uttered three times can unwillingly transport him anywhere, so the not-so-clever nickname was created by the girl. He is very tall as were everyone else that was in the same room as she was in. "Why do I have to get it?"

"Because you can, that's all there is to It." she responded.

"Can't you send Hatter; he is the fastest at everything."BJ complained.

"You know and I know and everyone knows that he can't, none of the stores allow him in anymore."

Right as she said that BJ put down the box and stood face to face with her, and said to her "I want you to know that…I'd do anything for you, my little Jezz." He said lovingly while gripping her chin softly, looking into her light pale blue eyes and using her nickname. "You could go get some éclairs and tea bags, because that would be great" she said handing him a few dollars.

"That I don't want to do."

"Just do it" Jezz said pushing him away. Then a boy with a large hat and in purple pajamas carrying a teapot came running. "I heard my name!" he said sticking his face into hers. He had bright red frizzy hair and an unnaturally pale color and his eyes had a dark circle. But despite all the unattractive features, he was so nice, polite, and like a puppy, that no one can resist but being kind to. His name was Hatter, short for is full title Mad Hatter, but Hatter is the shorter. "We just mentioned you."Jezz replied. Then Hatter threw his teapot in the air with excitement and it tipped over a priceless Victorian vase. The white and blue vase rolled on the table for a split two seconds until it fell to the floor. But suddenly a boy fully dressed in the school uniform swooped down to catch it and another boy (also fully dressed) collapsed on the table to catch the vase from an Arial view. They both caught the Victorian vase at the same time.

"Great job, Kid and Ciel!" Jezz exclaimed. Ciel was the one who was sprawled all over the table, he had dark blue hair and deep blue eye, because his right was covered by an eye patch, he was taller than Jezz but not like the others. Then Kid was the one who dived for the vase. He had black hair with three white on one side. He had yellow eyes and a very serious look most of the time unless something was very funny or ironic, or even on special occasion. They usually stay close together. I never seem s that they are ever not in the same room. They Ciel took the vase while still in the position while kid got off the floor. Kid grabbed the vase and helped him back up. "Is there a hint of sarcasm Jezz?" Ciel asks "you don't think we were too extreme" Kid concludes.

"Yes I do, and why do you two know everything?"

"We just do" they said in sync. "I think that since we have a higher logic" Kid began "And a wider perspective that we can comprehend more." Ciel finished

"You comprehend nothing, you earth scum!" a boy with pale green skin stated he was also dressed in the red blazer and white dress shirt with black pants that was the uniform. He had black hair slicked back and his large pale purple eyes gave a little twinkle sometimes, especially when he insulting someone. He went by Zim, glorious Zim, The one and only Zim, the master Zim, ECT. But everyone just calls him Zim. He was very loud and likes to interrupt people but never be interrupted. "Shut up, and go do something useful." Jezz exclaimed at the boy. "Oh but Jezz," he tripped her and kneeled down to get in her face "why do you talk to me like that? Don't you love me?" he said still in her face. Zim was also a practice terrorist. He bugs Jezz with lines and sconces before he tries them on the clients. He tries to make her blush or swoon but she stopped doing that after the first ten times. But still he practices and practices and likes to annoy Jezz more than anything in the world. But the sole person he hates more than anyone in the whole world is Ciel…

"No I do not, now get off!" _that's cold_ she thought. Whenever he was near her she feels cold. He got off and was bickering with Ceil for a while until Kid stepped in and stopped it again. Kid usually does that.

Jezz looks at the clock and its fifteen minutes till school starts. "Everyone stops!" she yells

"We can't start the Host Club again today!"

"Why?" said a boy in school uniform. "We have enough time I think" he said looking at his pocket watch. He was tall with black jet straight hair that was shaggy. He had white skin as if it has never seen the sun. He walks a little closer to her still staring at if watch and his face drops down."I think…we can do it, Jezz."

"We have no time, Ace; we have to move the junk, get more supplies, and clean up! Be real!" She said using his nickname that she bestowed upon him, the day they met. The boy's name Jack Jr. Skellington; he was son of Jack Skellington, the pumpkin King, therefore he is a prince. His full title is Prince Jack Skellington Jr. of Halloween Town, But Jezz called him as everyone has come to call him, Ace, for reasons unknown.

"Why not? I believe we can do it."

"We just wasted two minutes talking so now there is only thirteen minutes. We should open tomorrow, while this afternoon we get it all pretty for the first day." _First day. I know it isn't the first day, not for us._

~ Mid-September eighth grade year, in the abandoned music room, Jezz sits and thinks~

_I sit here in the music room, reading doing homework, everyday, isolated from the rest of the school. I should get some friends. But I don't really like people all that much. Is there something wrong with me, or them? Have I been in a bad mood all my life? No, I shouldn't be, I have been given many chances, everyday. I have a home, I have my life, I have a school, I have a father, and I have everything. I am also wealthy; I am a very rich girl, with a loving father. But I don't have friends, I don't need them. Who does? _

Then suddenly a large ruckus is outside the door, she hears a bang and the doors open. Three boys come in, with four following, and they break out into a fight.

~ back to the first day of high school, freshman year, in the abandoned music room~

"BJ and Hatter, why are you two still in your pajamas?"

They look at each other and say. "We need to leave!"

"On that note, meet up again this afternoon" she says they stare at her for a bit, waiting for something, "well, leave, you all have only ten minutes to go to your dorms, get ready, eat, and run to class, so go." They are still there so Jezz decides to leave first.

_Those guys are my only friends. I have friends, I need them. Who doesn't? _

**First chapter of a story that took forever to write out. And I'm still not done. If you want a character just ask, but they won't come until later, because I wrote out ten chapters all ready. **

"**Wait, so what's going to happen?"-Jezz**

"**She has written out ten chapters"-Ace**

"**You know what that means, right?"-Jezz**

"**No,"-BJ**

"**That means the whole next ten chapters are all about me!"-Jezz**

"**Oh god, What about US!"-Kid and Ciel**

"**WHAT ABOUT ZIM!"-ZIM**

"**My teapot needs at least one chapter."-Hatter**

"**The Host Club will be waiting, for you!"-Ace**

"**See you then!"-Jezz**

**~La Vida Roko~**


	2. The Best Part of Today!

~Next day , afterschool, abandoned music room, Jezz's POV~

I was walking around the tables, sitting in them, standing up, walking around, trying to get a feel for it. I don't know what goes on in the heads of our clients. Not the slightest idea. They must be happy or they wouldn't be coming back, and back, and back again. _They dislike me, but I know they care alot. The girls know that I am the one that really run this club. but why are we labled wierd? Sure we have, two OCDs, a mad person, a green boy, and a half of a psycho. that doesn't make us freaks. We are normal. What am I saying? there is only one normal person in this club, and that is Ace. But even he has bursts of insanity every now and then. what about you? What about Jezzebel Amentia-Elifiend? Isn't she a little nuts? what do you Jezzebel, make your her, Jezzebel? No one says my full name any more. Is that a sign of friendship, or a sign of distance? Do the guys really know me? Jezzebel...You know that answer. No one really knows you. Jezzebel knows Jezzebel. Who named me Jezzebel? I am Jezzebel. but I know that to everyone else I am just a small part of a much more complicated thing. Jezz. I like it, but it is just a small part..._

After she was done contiplating, she went to go make her self some tea in the back, there was a trolly with a built in burner, so they can make tea on the go. then the tall doors opened and they boys walked in. They looked exhausted, not only did the second day of school drain them but something else. The energy and life went away.

"Hello, what's wrong? Come on tell me. What happened?" Jezz asked

"We saw them," Ace said sprawled on the couch in the center of the room. His head resting on Hatter's shoulder with his legs hanging off the arms of the expensive couch. "We saw the DAC"

The DAC, they are the dark arts club. Our worst enemies, thier leader is Hans. He is stupid. The DAC hates the host club for a reason God only knows. And every time we meet there is a battle.

"And did you all fight?" she exclaimed

"No we didn't, we just stalked them..."BJ inquired, he was face down on the clod floor palms to the ground.

~A couple hours later, at 5:13, nearly closing time (5:30)~

I was joting down some ideas and trying to fix them into celbreations, and was planning on doing a survey in november, at the end of the 1st trimester, to see the stats on the club. when I looked up a red haired biy was dragging his feet in and trying to approach me. he wore the uniform but it looked dirty. he looked at my face and studied it as I was writing. he had a heart shaped face, and red hair, it was bright, which showed, generations of good breding, to get a color like that.

He asked me what color my underwear was, and how many. I knew he was trying to put effort into makeing me blush, or slightly be embarassed. It must be some sick joke. I turned toward him, closed, and said "You may do whatever you wan with me if you can quess the shade of my eyes."

He shifted his weight from side to side. "Uh...brown?" I wanted to open my eyes and yell at him that "brown" is not a shade. but this was the Host Club, I shouldn't do that...I have six other guys to do that for me, and with flair. I drew my arms behind me, and folded them. My eyes drew to the floor and I became timid and shy. He looked at me like I was bipolar.

I am only bipolar with jerks like him. I acted like that because it was funny. BJ then extended his arm to reach his shoulder, he tapped it and then appeared next to me, looking at me lovingly. When the ginger turned around he realized his mistake. A dreadful mistake. He crossed BJ's infamous little sister.

I took a slight step back and clung to his elbow, in a little sisterly sort of way. He stared the boy down and said "You are unfit to be in a room as these gorgeous girls leave immediately" then turned to me and said "are you alright if he dared to hurt you". At that moment all the girls squealed and sighed. The boy looked confused and then tried to get away, but it was futile.

Kid and Ciel went on either side of him and grabbed his arms and pulled him down, while on the floor they said this "Why have you come to this room?" Ciel questioned giving a swift kick. "You don't deserve to be here" Kid added poking his face with the toe of his shoe. "We advise you to leave at once" they said, and another round of pleasurable sighs came.

Zim came out and shoved his steel toed boot in his skull, ruffling his ginger hair. "Although they are just worms, take the advice and leave, shall I escort you? Or should I throw you out, you are a-" Hatter then threw himself on the boy smothering his face with his teapot. Yelling in his face "Taste the victory of my teapot, you scum!"

Zim pulled him off but Hatter knew he will get yelled at later, but is hoping that I will help him, and I will. Zim, Kid and Ciel both picked him up and threw him near the door. Finally Ace came, always being the last, and talked to the boy quite brutally. His steel toed boots poking at the boy as he spoke, and then ultimately the host club pushed him towards the door.

The red-headed boy glared up at me as I watched him get a mild beating. I smiled because he tried to woe me when that is my specialty; I even have a club for it. He then mumbled beneath his breath, right before he was carried out, quiet and fast, a voice only I can hear, "Go back to the streets you worthless grim". I was the only one who heard that comment, and I watched as the club threw him out. That eight letter sentence drove a sharp spear into my side. I felt the sting and the hurt he meant to stab into me through his words. I remember like a flash, for a moment, just a millisecond my real father, my first name. His face in my mind looks at me and then is gone again, but fades from my mind, leaving only his shadow to stay with me for a couple of minutes. My smile doesn't fade away; I stay in that position until I notice all the girls have left us already. I hear Ace trying to move me. I look around and everyone is gone, but Ace.

"Hey, you are alive we were worried you wouldn't move, was it that thing that boy said that threw you off?" Ace asked me.

I quickly retrieve my things and answer back "Yes it was, but I have six boys to throw him out doesn't really matter, right?"

"Yeah we don't care."

"I thought you all did care?" I asked very confused

"I don't even know what a 'grim' is so how can I be offended?"

I walk through the doors and respond "It wasn't for you, it was for me" he looked surprised and worried. He walked beside me, glaring. He was trying to find a mistake in my perfect appearance.

"Are you offended? We can go find him and turn him into a grim if you want-"

"No you can't, being a grim is something you're born into." Ace was still confused "A grim is a term used for someone below the lower class, the poor, the unfortunate, and the dirty unwanted people. A grim is a person born into an unwanted state of being. He called me a grim, not you."

"He could if he wanted to, but you aren't-"

"No he couldn't!" I yelled. I don't know why I was mad. "You aren't unwanted, are you?"

There was a long pause that came from him, he looked at me and said "Well neither are you" I looked at him for a while, now I was the one who was confused "You have club that adores you, and as far as I know, we will always adore you."

"That's right, except when it ends" I reasoned

"But it won't"

"One day it will"

"No, it can't end, it will stay like this forever" He replied.

"Don't be absurd. One day we will graduate and the host club won't be here anymore. Do you think these spoiled brats will know how to be a host? And Zim might leave, or BJ gets expelled, there are a number of things that could hap-hap are you listening to me?" Ace was walking and not responding

"Don't say that, now that is absurd." He walks furiously away. We are now walking to the dorms and the hall only has us two, what we say echoes. "We are a family, families don't break up."

I knew that was a lie, but he didn't look like he was lying. I don't know how to tell if he telling the truth then. Unless he truly believes families stay together forever. He should know that isn't true. _They always break up, and tear apart. _He lagged behind so I can walk right next to him. He said that everyone in the club adored me. But I know that they are all there for their own personal selfish reasons whatever that may be. Whatever.

"A family? So does that mean you are the father?"

"Maybe a cousin."

We laughed for a while; I then went to my dorm. Betty was out again with Conrad again. The ginger that was at the host club he looked really familiar. And with the usage of grim he must be a student here, but he must be a spoiled brat, so that narrows it down. By the look of his face and hair he is the result of good breeding and arranged marriages so that really narrows it down. I still want my revenge for him calling me a grim. I lie on my bed and think about today. Ace was really mad, but so was I. He always talks about the absurd. He himself is an absurdity.

"Oh, whatever…I don't really care anymore…"

**_Hey this took a while but I have been sick and I have a lot of homework. But anyway it is here!_**

**Jezz- This Chapter was all about me! I even said the last line!**

**Hatter- and my teapot got a part!**

**Zim- you have been whining enough**

**Jezz- ZIM! Don't be mean**

**Kid and Ciel- *Pointing and laughing at Zim***

**Zim- *Mumbling Irking insults* ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! **

**Ace- ACE! ACE! ACE! ACE! ACE!**

**Jezz- please stops ye-**

**BJ- that looks like fun**

**Jezz- please do-**

**BJ- BJ! BJ! BJ! BJ! BJ! BJ!**

**Hatter- HATTER! HATTER! HATTER! HATTER!**

**ZIM- ZIM! I AM ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM!**

**Jezz- uh…**

**ACE- ACE! ACE! ACE! ACE!**

**Kid and Ciel- uh…**

**Jezz-Please stop this-**

**Hatter- HATTER! HATTER! HATTER!**

**ACE-ACE! ACE! ACE!**

**Jezz- the host club will be waiting for you!**

**Ace- See you there**

_**~La vida Roko~**_


	3. Billy!

The next week, detention, in the science lab, 3rd POV~

The three boys walk into the nearly empty room, and sit in the back table turning the chairs to face slightly each other. There were two other boys one was in the front and the other in the left hand middle. The boy in front took his things and left right after the three boys walked in.

Ace, Hatter and BJ were those three boys. They received detention after a prank pulled in class. The boy in the middle left hand side was sitting casually and didn't say anything. Ace and BJ were bickering quietly for awhile until Hatter told them to stop.

The boy had his sleeves rolled up and was staring at the table. On his wrist was a butterfly. Ace saw this and stepped up to sit next to the boy. "Hey I am Ace," He said hold out his hand to the strange stranger.

"I'm William Vine, call me Billy. That's what everyone calls me" He said while giving a firm shake, strong, and determined. He looked at Ace, then at Hatter and BJ, he looked surprised and still holding Ace's hand he started shaking it more violently. "I am so happy, and glad, and honored, and pleased, and overjoyed, no overwhelmed, ecstatic, electrified, impulses everywhere, over killed-"

"Okay, make your point before you hurt yourself." BJ said

"I am-"

"Please, no more adjectives…" BJ interrupted, but got smacked by Ace to stop.

"I am meeting the Exupery Academy Host Club, the legend, the living history."

"Well I am glad we are alive…" Hatter mumbled while playing with a lose thread on his jacket.

"Ace, is the leader-"

"I wouldn't say_ leader_ more like a _follower_." Ace replied timidly

"BJ, is the rebel-"

"No I'm not!" BJ interrupted, very rebelliously.

"And Hatter is the-"

"The extremely intelligent, handsome, enchanting one" Hatter added, while Billy rolled his eyes, that was not what he was going to say.

They then spent some time letting him know the _real_ host club. They told him about how Jezz runs the whole club, and how Ace doesn't really do anything. Hatter was actually the intelligent, handsome, enchanter that he thinks he is, when no one is looking. BJ was a little rebellious but mostly did what Jezz said. Then they started talking about Jezz, everything from her planning and organizing to her sugary sweet perfume.

"I think it is wonderstruck." Hatter added to the conversation

"No, she would wear Taylor Swift, too un-Jezz-like…" BJ argued

"It was like cotton candy…"

"And lasted forever"

"You could tell if she hasn't showered, by the perfume"

"How"

"If the perfume still smells fresh, just bathed, but if it lingers…"

"Uh…"

"It was like vanilla and raspberry and…"

"Bergamot?"

"Um, I guess…"

"Is it Pink Sugar by Aquolina?"

"YES! That is it!" Ace responded

And BJ and Hatter looked at them like they were crazy, but they all were. They were the ones obsessing about perfume that their friend wears. They moved to different subjects and deeper matters. First it was Jezz's personality, then Kid and Ciel, and then they, themselves opened up to personal things. Billy then told them about his family and the conditions they live in. He and his four siblings Ted, Chris, John, and Maria are trying to make ends meet in their small apartment. He described how his sister cuts her wrists and he encourages her and her friends to draw butterflies on their wrists, for support. He not only tries to survive but tries to help his family survive as well. His uncle pays for his education, but his siblings go to public school, even when they show 3.8 grade average. Then finally, Ace touched by his life, by his will to live and his struggle to keep his family from falling into the red, he promises a promise that will change the Vine family and change the host club. That promise leads to many lessons learned, many reasons rationalized, but few secrets revealed. A previous promise, lead to this situation, and promise made by seven people.

Ace, BJ, and Hatter promise to help the Vine family. But Billy does not yet know…and neither does Jezz.

~The next day, at 5:58, abandoned music room~

"You…" Jezz heated

"Calm down, please" Hatter asked

"…did…" Jezz bubbled

"I swear, it was for the better," Ace tried to reason

"…did…" Jezz boiled

"Understand us, please!" BJ demanded

"YOU DID WHAT!" Jezz exploded. She was explained that they, the host club, must help a family of five with a sucicidal girl and three potential street rats.

"But we can't!" Jezz tried to rationalize

"Why not?" Kid said and Ciel finished with "It seems like the right thing to do…"

"What if we fail? What of our reputation then? Then this Billy could spread like a fire and burn our reputation as the good host club!"

"GOOD!" they screamed in her face in perfect unison "We are weird!" Ciel yelled in his brittish accent "That is our handprint!" Kid concluded. "and we will never scrub off the identity of 'Weird'!" they said together, stepping closer to Jezz with each word.

"So far we have been good, maybe…" Jezz said quietly, looking at the trolly "…maybe weird, but in what way, shape or form are we terrible people?"

There was a pause. Hatter reflected on his regrets. Ace reflected on what he wanted. Kid and Ciel both think of how to solve their situation. BJ thinks of how he wants things to be different, from what they are now. They all were all thinking the exact same thing…

…

…

…

…_.._

…_.._

…_.._

…_..WE…ARE…TERRIBLE…PEOPLE!_

Jezz looks at their faces dropping and how uncomfortable they look. "Well, we aren't that bad," she said thinking of few times when she should have done something different. "Are we?"

"Remember the requirements, Jezz…" Ace reminded

~last year, beginning of the Host Club~

"This promise should show reflect the morals of the Host Club…" Jezz explained

"And how handsome we are." Kid and Ciel said, but Jezz shoved both of their faces.

"And how we protect people!" Hatter states.

"Also it should state that we must do everything together too" Ace adds. Everyone looks at him. "So there won't be disagreements…"

An hour later, Jezz reads the requirements for the Host Club, "We shall never trick or deceive any girl, maybe a guy, We also shall never hurt, be mean, do anything without reason or confronting the Host Club members, and we will always do important issues as on unit. Do you all agree?" "Yep!" they all replied, then looked at each other and laughed. It was now official. The Host club is no longer a guilt trip."The Host Club is official!" Ace said.

~Freshman year, after school, 6:00, abandoned music room~

Jezz remembered the requirements and how they evolved into a life style. She remembered to always do issues as a unit. "All right… fine, we will help the Vine family, if we must," then she remembered something else, "Wait…"

"oh yes!" Ciel said "Ciel, no!" Kid replied

"Where…" Jezz heated

"this is going to be bad…" Hatter said

"…IS…" Jezz boiled

"What should we do?" Ace said

"…IS…" Jezz bubbled

"What should we say?" BJ reminded

"… WHERE IS ZIM!" Jezz exploded. Zim was gone during all of this.

~Friday, after school, in the city, 6:00, on their way to Billy's house~

"WOW!" Jezz exclaimed. "I have never been on the subway before! Do you guys use this all the time?" _I have never been in the city without an escort, so I won't start now!_

They walk down several streets until they reach 2467 Albine Street. there was a shaby apartment building with a sign reading "Walker Deind", it was where Billy lived, in apartment 134. "Is this the place?" Jezz asked. "Yes, but please, don't be...odded out" BJ replied. "I won't be, but where is Zim?" She asked curiously. No body answered. They knocked on the door, and a little boy answered "Dare to step in? If you do, your life shall never be restored to the pleasurable one it once was!"

"John! Don't open the door!" A voice yelled

"I know! I know!" John replied

"Hey Billy! It's us!" Hatter replied.

"Who are us?" another, different voice responded, he was in either nine or ten.

"We are us, now please open thins door!" Jezz said banging her foot on the floorboards.

"How do you know you are you, maybe you have been brainwashed to think this?" the same voice said

"tell us, does you brains feel clean?" John said

"we are psychics, traveling to unkown places, and our minds tell us there will be an...umm..."

"An umm?"

"Yes!" Jezz replied, "from the umbea world., who will eat people with a J in thier name!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW! MAYBE THE UMM HAS CHANGED IT'S MOTIVES!" John was scared now.

"I know...because you see...I have a J in my name..." Jezz whispered.

"In that case come in!" he was about to open the door until it was slammed shut.

"Tell us who you are!"

"We are Jezz, Kid and Ciel, Ace, BJ, Hatter, and maybe Zim, I assume you are Billy. If you are please open the door so I can see you. I heard you are a fan of the Host Club, so please give me the pleasure of seeing the most important supporter of our club!" Jezz yelled quite calmly, even though she was overdressed for the occasion. she wore a grey dress, with a striped long sleeve underneath, a navy blue scarf, and heather stockings. he Mary Jane shoes were midnight blue and her hair draped over her shoulders and wasn't pulled back, letting all the curls hang down. Jezz was now looking at a boy with dirty blond hair, not at all as tall as BJ, or Hatter, but around the size of Kid and Ciel. he opened the door and let her in. he was ordinary looking, but if he was straightend up and dressed sharper than he would pass for cute. The little boy known as John, was very small, he had a tiny face with soft light blond hair hanging past his ears. His blue eyes twinkled as he looked up at the six people standing in front of him. "What is your name?" he asked "My name is Jezz, you must be John." John bowed and Jezz curtised. "It must be a J thing..." Ciel whispered to Kid. They walked in and also saw a boy with big round glasses around the age of thirteen, he had dirty blond hair but it had a clean cut. "I am soooo sorry, Jezzebel. I would never-"

"I hate to sound Disney, but never say never," Jezz interuppted

"I would wish that I wouldn't exclude you" Billy said mournfully

"It is alright, just be a good, (Chuckle), a good host. Okay?" She said flipping her hair past her face, with a cute smile. BJ then pushed through Hatter and gave her a tight hug, "Oh aren't you just cute!" Jezz pushes him off.

"Alright! let me give you the grand tour!" he said happily. "This is casa de la Vine, this is John, our youngest, and that odd one over there is Chris, he is the third oldest, and Ted is in his room..." Billy leaned in closer to Ace and said quitely "Ted is a little shy so you would have to be lucky eneough to have him willingly come out," He gestured to the small kitchen with a stove, oven, and small refrigerator. it was plain, it was only white and beige. "This is the place where Maria lives..."

"HEY! HEY!" Kid and Ciel responeded. they were coming out of a bedroom, "What the hell does that mean?" Ciel said.

"NO, I mean she LOVES to bake. I mean it. She would come home do her homework in exactly 23 minutes, and then spend the rest of the time bakeing. IT IS SCARY. Trust me. but she can't make a sandwitch. Hers are just too much sauce...heh..." he tried to lighten the mood. "And by the way, Maria is my twin sister, she is the fourth in line. And trust me she looks alot like me." he had a boyish face, and could pass for a girl. "Oh..." Ciel said, "...Now I get it..." Kid thought out loud.

Chris gets up and looks at Jezz, right in her face, "You lie..." he said, adjusting his glasses "And you are thinking my clothes are too small."

Jezz looks deeply in his eyes, hands on hips, he steps back, but she backs him into a corner, after long staring and deep consentration, "...I don't know what you are thinking, but I know you are not a mind reader..."

everyone looks amazed at her comment. "But he is! he truly is!" John pleaded, but Billy pushed him to the table where Chris once was, "Go do your game...go on..." john went off to stomp around the table.

"How do you know that?" His voice cracked a little and he tried to make himself look taller than her. but Jezz gave alittle giggle. She laughed at his voice crack. "What! What's so funny!" his voice was higher than what it was earlier. "Your voice! It's so (laughing)"

"Don't make fun! I'm telling you I can read all your thoughts!" he stared at her laughing face, then looked away blushing.

"Go ahead! Read it. Try to use your powers to tell my inner thoughts. Ha!"

"I will not be spoken to like that." he said makeing his voice deeper. he looked at her then walked away. "Hey! don't walk away from me! tell me!"

"You are thinking," he started, facing away from her, "That I am very rude but my voice is cute..." he was blushing but Jezz walked behind him and patted his head "That's right..." she walked away. Kid and Ciel made themselves at home, they were sitting down on the sofa, whispering amoung themselves. BJ was near the table picking up something. Ace walked over to him, "What are you to doing?" he asked.

"I am playing the "Smash the bugs" game, but he is eating them!" John said. BJ looked at Ace, he swallowed the bug and said "Sorry, it's just-"

"I know, buddy, I know..." he said thinking back to the times he had a juicey grub, back at Halloweentown. BJ heard his ringtone go off, in his pocket, he looked at it, it was Zim.

"What does it say?" Hatter asked, " 'WHY AM I NOT THERE! I'll be there in a while' " BJ read.

"And I was enjoying the time, wihtout Zim, (sigh)" Ciel stated, "Don't be like that, I am sure once he gets here, it'll be fun..." Kid added.

Quite a bit of time passed before Ted came out. He had dark circles under his eyes, and black hair but it appeared that it had some light brown in it. His head was hung and didn't look at the guests. "Hello, nice to-to, um..." he said holding out his hand timidly. His clothes were to small (like Chris's) and he felt awkward. He then went to the table and sat down.

"don't worry, he is really shy, I promise he will say a complete sentence before he goes," Billy said trying to lighten the mood of the host club. "Would you like something to drink?" he added.

"Sure," Ciel stated, "Do you have any tea?" Kid finished.

"I am afraid we don't, I am sorry, we do have water, I can give you some hot water! If you like!" He said trying to make the best of the situation.

"Don't worry, I brought some tea, right here," Jezz said digging in her small bag that she carried around. Her bag had the face of a cat on it, but it wasn't new, she must have had it for over five years or so. She brings it with her when she goes to a new place and it keeps everything she needs, even if it can't fit, somehow it does. "This is my personal blend of tea, so it might not suit your taste, but it does have a lovely fragrance" Her tea was in a tea bag with a braided string and a little rusted red paper that read "Scarson", it was kept in a small container that had an imprint of a day breaker. SHe handed it to Billy saying "Please prepare the tea, if you will,"

"Um...Jezzebel, I don't know how..." As he said that she was walking toward the plain kitchen. "Well, I will prepare it then, if you don't mind." She looked at the cupboard, and then opened it. She had to dig around for a kettle but eventually found it.

After the tea was served, they all sat down, "If you want you can stay for dinner, maria is going to be here any minute," Billy stated. "Sorry, I think we should wait until Zim gets here and then we will leave, He should be here by now," BJ replied. They were sipping tea, when John asks "So are all of you rich?" his eyes looking up at the guests. They all shook their heads but Ace and Jezz said yes.

"WOW! ARE YOU SPOILED ROTTEN!" John asked excitedly, But Billy nudged him to stop. "DO YOUR PARENTS REJECT YOUR EXSITENCE, LIKE IN THE MOVIES!" He kept going.

"No, my father loves me very much," Jezz said timidly, she has never been asked that question, "Yeah, and so do my parents," Ace replied

"Well,...HOW MANY SEVANTS DO YOU HAVE? DO YOU EAT WITH FINE SILVER? DO YOU DO NOTHING ALL DAY? DO YOU DRESS FANCY EVERDAY? DO YOU-" He stopped trying to catch his breath. "I am so sorry, he watches to many movies..." Billy said remoursefully

"It's okay, but I have one servant, eat with silver when it is an occasion, I converse with the people of HalloweenTown, and I dress in regular clothes" Ace said, "five servants, but one of them is retired, and we didn't have the heart to send him away, yes all the time, I do important business chores for my father, and I wear a dress most of the time..." _He is a prince, but has such a simple life, I am I spoiled...I don't think so..._

_They live a harder life, but Billy won't make it apppear so. should we help them out? WHERE IS ZIM! That bastard, he better get here or I'll kill him! He will be excommunicated. Shunned. I will ignore him. He better get here, I will KILL ZIM! _Her thinking was disrupted by a **scream...** Everyone gets up, Jezz rushes out the door, "ZIM! WHERE ARE YOU!" She yelled frantically, _he better not be dead, if he is I will end hi__m..._ She looks to the right and sees Zim, a girl, and a boy on the sidewalk. The boy is unconscious, but the girl is cying hysterically, but yet very stunned. Zim was holding the head of the boy. "Jezz help him!" Everyone came out even Ted came out, then the boy started to cough up blood. "Thank God" She whispered, shutting her eyes and gripping her heart. Ted pulled John close to him covering his eyes, he was afraid, this will get bloody. And it did...

"Maria..." Billy whispered. Billy, Hatter, Ace, and BJ ran toward the group on the sidewalk. Kid and Ciel were inside doing, God know what. Zim laid the boy's head down and carried Maria, halfway, meeting Jezz. "Where should I put her?" he said calmly. "Is she hurt?"

"I believe so,"

"I'll take you to the her apartment, it is over here," Zim and Jezz briskly walked to the apartment, trying not to disturb the other people living there.

Billy, Ace, Hatter, and BJ carried the boy to the building, "This is Andy. He is a good friend of the family..." Inside the building Chris, Ciel, and Kid, set up the place so it can suit the emergency needs. Zim and Jezz placed Maria on the table, that was already prepared with a first aid kit. Maria was wearing black shorts and three tank tops, one over the other. "her thiegh is... is...oh my..." Jezz couldn't look at the blood straight on, "That is quite...a bit...bit..." she got up and tok a few steps back. She shuttered at the sight of Andy's bloody mouth, when he was first carrried in. Ace came up behind her and redirected her toward the wall, "It is best for you, not to look, wait until you are more collected..." He said. she nodded trying to stay calm. she twidled her fingers. Her tolerance for blood is constantly being tested, but this was all at once. Zim kneeled before the crying Maria, he took some bandages and medicine out. "this won't hurt," he told Maria as he dabbed medicine on her right thiegh. She looked at him and smiled, it was real. "I am sorry I caused you, alarm,...um..." She was at a loss for words, she doesn't know his name "My name is Zim, lift you leg I am going to bandage this". He grabbed the bandages and wrapped it around her leg, so it was secure. He reached for the scissors but they weren't there, "Oh... then in that case," he arched his neck and bit the bandages clean off, them tied it, "...How does that feel?" he asked. Her face was hot, red, and wet with salty tears, her eyes were puffy, and she responded "...Good...".

~Last year, third trimester, after Host Club hours, Jezz's POV~

I tripped and fell on my face, "OWWWWWWWWW! THAT HURT ALOT!" I yelled. Zim came rushing toward me, he had bandages and alittle medicine, "Are you alright my lady?" he said. I flipped over prepared to walk away but he grabbed my ankle, and I tripped again. He rolled up my skirt to reveal my thiegh, but to his disappointment, I am always wearing stockings, unless I want to wear socks. "Damnit Jezz!" he said. I poked his face with my shoe "Go away, Go home." I told him.

~back to the story~

"So, you finally use it..." Jezz whispers to herself, she feels more cool. She turned around. "Okay, I am ready, now." She walked toward Andy. "Hello, I haven't introduced myself yet, I know you are awake. You coughed up blood awhile ago, so I am-"

"Mar-" he said, his right eye open slightly, he looked upon her "Mar-Mar-"

"Maria? No I am not Maria,"

"Marie- Mar-Marie-" He kept on trying to say.

"I am Jezz, Jezzebel Amentia-Elifiend, and-"

"Marie Anne, please, don't leave me, he said with holding out his hand. She looked at his hand and at him. She held it and said "I will wait". he fell back to sleep. "So who cares to explain what the hell just happened?" She said.

Billy, Maria and Zim explained that a mugger tried to stab Andy when he was saying hello to Maria, but she was the one who got stabbed. Although it hurt, it wasn't fatal, and Andy got hit in the head, hence the coughing of blood, later on. The Mugger ran away, when he saw Zim comeing toward him. "And the whole Marie Anne thing?"

"Well, Marie Anne was his ex-girlfriend , until she got mixed up with some gang members, she got pregenant last month and no one knows where she is right now."

"But rumour has it that she went to Texas and found a rich husband," Ted added. He was shy, until everyone needed his assistence.

"It appears we have over stayed you hospitality," Hatter stated, "We should probably go now, Jezz?"

"Yes that is a great idea, but we will stop by again, if that is alright with you, Billy," Jezz said, "We don't want to be an annonyence, now do we?" she asked the others, who were in thier respective places in the room. "Oh no, you, none of you can ever be an annoyence, please, I'll welcome the host club anytime." He said, once again trying to lift up the mood. he sat there, and they were in thier own areas, "I shouldn't say this but, should we see ourselves out?" BJ asked. "Oh, yes, I mean no, just um..."

"Dude," BJ said grabbing his shoulder as he walked past him, "We are friends, don't need to be too polite." Billy nodded.

He saw them out and Jezz said this,"Also if you ever want to come by the abandoned music room, any of you, just remember the Host Club will be waiting for you,"

"Any time? You mean it?" Billy said

Ace turned away, giving a sly, devish smile, and useing his happy but debonare voice "...Then we will see you there..."

And then the odd, strange, weird, Host Club, just left, and learned that this won't be the last encounter of the Vine family, or from the family of Moreson

~Next week, Monday, outside of the principal's office, 3:00, 3rd POV~

Ace was standing in front of the office, had didn't have a client for the host club until 4:00 anyway, but he didn't have anything to do. He thought that maybe he could try to catch Billy, but found something else. It's may be better or worse.

It was Billy's uncle, Mr. Moreson. He was tall and firm in his face. He looked exactly like Billy. Although he looked 40, it seemed like he was 60. He wore a brown suit and a caramel colored tie. Ace wasn't sure if he should make a move. he was standing by the wall and Mr. Moreson couldn't see him, he was a few feet away. But with his attitude and determination, he didn't look like the type of many to be moved by a boy. A simple boy. But Ace wasn't simple. He lived most of his life in a town of eternal Halloween, with his father, mother, and genius sciencetist younger sister. He, unlike Jezz, didn't do anything of importance. He just had a few friends, and spent alot of time alone, playing with fire and toxins. He was indeed a prince, but didn't spend time prepareing for the throne. Because just as his eternal father reigned over a town of eternal Halloween, he will always be the eternal prince of the pumpkin patch.

Even if Ace wasn't simple, he appeared to be simple. To Mr. Moreson, he was just another pity case for the school, so they can appear much more than the sum of thier parts. To the cruel uncle, of Billy Vine and his family, Ace meant nothing. But if he meant nothing than why would he waste the energy to look at him. Mr. Moreson looked at Ace, and all he could do was look back, unless he could prove he is more than the sum of his parts.

"Mr. Moreson?" Ace spoke. The man was already looking at him but then said "You must be Jack, then" He said.

Ace held out his hand, "Yes, but everyone calls me-" "Ace, I know," Mr. Moreson interuppted. "I am the uncle of Billy." he added. He face looked twisted, as if there was a bad smell. "I am a friend of Billy, and the Vine family, You must be able to read minds, then..."

"...Oh, no don't say that,"

"but you can read minds though, right?"

"Yes, but don't say 'Vine', I hate that name now,"

"yes, Chris, he can also...read...minds," Ace's hand was still out stretched, but he now pulled away, knowing that he wouldn't shake his hand.

"Who is Chris?"

"He's your nephew, the brother of Billy..."

"Don't mention, his name just his name..."

"Billy?"

"THAT-that poof, he is just," he said letting a little of a russian accent let go," He is just a disappointment..." he took his face into his hands, and started rubbing his temples

"w-what the? p-poof? What did he do?"

"It's what he is doing! uh...I don't need to talk about this right now, not to you..."

_I don't know if you can hear every word I am thinking but, read this. _Ace then thought of the small apartment, and the description of the Vine family's life, and the sceene at the end of the day. he (accidently) thought of the frightened expression on Jezz's face. She was scared of blood, and but tries to tolerate it, in small doses, but she can't surpress, the fear, the shock, of the crimson, red, shade, of blood. The smell, the shade. It runs through everyone's bodies, but it being expose in a gorey way, struck her to the core of her being. There mightv'e been a tear running down the check of Mr. Moresone, but he stayed strong. What no one knew is that Mr. Moreson is also afraid of blood. But he can't stand the sight. He hates it and is unable to think about it, look at it, smell it. He always takes the nessasary precotions, to avoid a bloody situation.

"...That friend of yours, Jezz was it?" he asked, "She is brave. I have a unique ability, to look into the past of others, via thier friends." Ace looked confused, "...I can also read the minds of people you are close with. For example, Jezzebel Amentia-Elifiend, I have never seen her, but since seven of you, there are seven right?" Ace nodded "...Since seven of you hold a deep relationship, I am able to track down her mind's eye, and see her past... I see she is brave, but is like a rose. Delicate, can be easily broken, beautiful, but although it appears you can see everything about her, but something underneath, is sharp and brave, the thorns. Her thorns are many, they are long and sharp, keeping any insect at bay, but one person can pick her, and one person can get close..." he said, Ace was confused "...odd that six people can be close, odd that six people can try to undeerstand, odd that six people, six boys, six odd boys, can reach her... Do you understand?" Ace nodded but in reality he didn't understand. "...Billy ruined everything in his life, but like Jezzebel, his thorns are many, they are sharp and long, but like Jezzebel, few people were able to reach out to him. Seven people, the Host Club. I don't hate him, but still I can't-I can't-" He stopped

"...You can't bring yourself to forgive him, I don't understand Mr. Moreson. To you I am just a simpliton, that got lucky. You may read my mind, and you may look into Jezz's, or BJ's or Kid and Ciel's mind's eye, but you are the one who can't." He said pointing his finger at him "You are the one who can't reach anybody because you don't have the ability. What ever Billy did or does, isn't the reason you are mad. You may pay for his education, but you don't give any time, and attention. You say Jezz is brave. Well yes, because we haven't just 'got close to her', she stretched her hand out to us, and got close to us! Don't you ever talk about anyone from my family like you know them! Because you don't! You don't even know your own family!" he said, He was clam now, he hanged his head and walked away, with his hands in his pockets. he turned around to see Mr. Moreson, standing up, his whole body facing him. Ace then said this "...Billy is more than what you see, more than what you read, more than the sum of his parts,..." he then turned around again, he heard Mr. Moreson take a step closer to him. "...You know, maybe people don't need to be more than what they appear to be...My family (Giggle), my _friends_, they got close to me and I them, help your friends, not just read thier mind's eye or what ever..." He walked away, leaving Mr. Moreson with his thoughts.

Ace turned the corner and found Kid and Ciel, "Sup," they said. "What is up with that?" Ace asked pointing toward the place he came from. "I don't know" Ciel said, "You should find out," Kid said smiling at Ciel. _I can't believe that I would defend these jerks! I am not in the mood for this..._ "Just tell me, I know, that you know everything..."

"Well, to put it simply..." Kid started, "...All you need to know is the truth about Billy..." Ciel added. "And it goes like this," they said whispering into Ace's ear. Ace gives a gasp, but then says "...well, there isn't anything wrong with that, I'm fine with it..." Kid and Ciel smile at him, "I DO!"

~ Nextr Friday, Abandoned Music room, 5:23, 3rd POV~

**IN a matter of a two weeks, the Host Club did a group effort, to help the Vine family. Billy and maria got part-time jobs. Jezz and Hatter did some aggresive tutoring, Zim and BJ used some life savings to fix the house a little. Kid and Ciel donated some old clothes, and bought new one for Maria. Also with the help of Zim, Ace, and Jezz they helped Maria to stop cutting herself. They turned the Vine family's life around. It was a miracle, but for the Host Club, it was the least they could do.**

**_That was the chapter! It took alot of time! But I am happy with it! I am sorry for the misspelled words, and the odd ending...But I love it! but anyway..._**


	4. The Host Club and the Teacher

~Next week, Wednesday, in the literature class room, Jezz's POV~

I sit there bored out of my mind. I was trying to recall if this was literature class.

"What is Miss Burn talking about again?" Hatter asked me. I and Hatter sat next to each other in Literature class. We were in the front so we are constantly called upon. Miss Burn rants for the whole class period about several things. More often than not, it isn't literature related.

"I think…it is about…Louis Armstrong?"

Miss Burn was a young, tall teacher, who wore glasses that kept falling off her nose. They would fall off but she would usually catch them in mid-air. She had great reflexes and can catch anyone talking…Even if it is her "mistress"

"YOU TWO" She said pointing her chalk at me and Hatter; we looked at each other "Do not disrupt the learning in this class!" She hollered even though they were right in front of her.

"Yeah, because we learn so much," Someone in the back muttered sarcastically. Miss Burn then said "That's it," she waved her arm in the air, kicked her leg up, "Right in between the eyes for you!" she threw the chalk and it bolted, like a bullet, past all the students, and hit the boy, right in between the eyes. The teacher grinned, "As I was saying, Louis Armstrong, was born on July 6, 1971…" She said, giving false information. Although I resisted the urge to correct her all year, I couldn't help myself. I raised my hand, Miss Burn called on me.

"Louis Armstrong _died _on July 6, 1971, not that he was born…"

"Do you know more than me, M…M…Miss Jezzebel?" She covered. _She still can't resist the urge to call me Mistress. She can call me that if she wants, but it would show that she isn't of authority. When she is…At least right now she is…_

"I do not know everything Miss Burns; I am just your humble student." I said but then whispered to her, but loud enough for everyone to hear. "I am your humble _Literature _student. And you are my teacher, _Literature _teacher…" I said reminding her.

She nodded in agreement and stated looking in her book for the chapter we were on. "Chapter seven Miss Burns…" Hatter said to her. Her glasses fell off but Hatter jumped over the desk he was in, and grabbed her glasses before they reached the ground. On his hands and knees he held the glasses to the blind teacher. Miss Burns found the chapter and continued the lesson on the lyrical poetry of Jack Frost.

"…And he wrote many poems, that has realistic descriptions of rural life and, that reminds me of a time, where I once had a job, and the employer, well she, had a this…this really big tapestry of a farm or a ranch, something like that, and it would always be dusty…And did you know dust is just particles that consist of stuff in the atmosphere…when I told her that she said "Well, that must mean the atmosphere isn't very clean, is it?" , well I should have kept it clean, but still it was just very dusty. And my grandmother had a ranchero that looked exactly like the one in the tapestry. But it wasn't very dusty. She was dusty. In fact she had a series of nose and eye related irritations…" Miss Burns keeps talking about illnesses related to dust. Drawing circles and diagrams on the board. I stare at the clock and then look at Hatter. He was half asleep half awake. I gently shook him, trying to wake him without Miss Burns noticing. Then the bell rang. "Okay, class, go home or something." We actually just leave for lunch. I and Hatter take our things and leave. The host club always eats in the middle courtyard, where nobody is. Everyone eats lunch in the dining hall, only a few clubs like to eat outside. The host club is one of those clubs. Outside is very sunny, but there are a lot of trees and the gardeners keep the courtyard clean of leafs and trash regularly. We sit far away from the DAC. They sit in the dining hall. Also it's nice to be away from ordinary classmates for awhile. I don't really like people all that much anyway. I and Hatter walk to the dining hall then to the courtyard.

"It's annoying how off topic Miss Burns is…" Hatter says "I hate it. Can't she just talk about Literature! That's what she was trained to do!" The irritation in his voice rising. _But she wasn't trained to teach literature…She wasn't trained to do any teaching!_

"Well, you can't be too hard on her. She was offered a teaching job, that pays well, and she got it…" I say trying to cheer Hatter up.

"Well its easy when we take a test the answers are so easy!" he said trying to cheer him up as well. Then I could hear Kid and Ciel running toward us with their trays of food. "Hello Jezz!" Ciel said "Hello Hatter!" Kid added. Their eyes glistened and sparkled, the vibrant colors in their eyes seem more vivid. And they were…_.Smiling…_

I put my food down on a nearby bench, and get into my karate stance, "Who are you?" I ask, jumping back. "And where are the real Kid and Ciel?" I demand. Hatter placed his hand on my shoulder, laughing "You haven't heard? They are happy now!" He spoke as if I was left out of something.

"W-w-why is you happy?" I asked

"You haven't noticed?" They asked, and leaned closer. I look up and down but then I notice that Kid has his ears pierced. "Perfect symmetry at last!" he said. I know this is as close as it can get. He tried poking out his eye, dying his hair blue, and making Ciel drinking "energy-grow", so they can be the same height. But the one thing he has been bugged about was the ears. Kid tried to pierce his ears once but he got an ear infection. And Ciel's shoes have a heel, and they are the same height now. A smile came to my face and I jumped up to hug them both. "That's great! You two can be happy now!" "Ouch!" they said, and so on.

We sat down and ate our lunch. "Today's lunch is hamburgers and French fries" Hatter said giving a slight bow. "It barely is…" I said examining the food.

The hamburger was made of the highest grade quality meat, with freshly cut lettuce and tomatoes (which I do not have, I don't like tomatoes on my hamburgers). The fries weren't greasy; they were seasoned with wonderful spices. And there was regular cola with the meal as well. I was better than the regular fast food, but to me it was standard. "This isn't real fast food that one would get from a burger joint in a hick town somewhere near Utah. Therefore it isn't really hamburger and French fries. The fries aren't French at all. I know French food, and that culture consumes large amounts of butter," I said.

"Close enough," Kid said. "You haven't even had what you call a 'real' burger yet" Ciel added.

"Oh and you have?"

"Yes"

"Well," I said drifting off into my thoughts chopping on my meal, I don't know exactly what I was thinking, but I was thinking. Then I heard someone mention Miss Burns.

I also see Ace, BJ and Zim coming toward us. "Sorry we are late! What are you guys talking about?" BJ said.

"Miss Burns," Hatter said "She is a terrible teacher!" giving a mild gesture of frustration

"You can't blame her" Zim said. "She just rolled form that grease place she was from to become a grease teacher, with all the grease in her hair, to teach with the grease in her face!" Zim said quickly, nibbling on a fry.

"She gets too off topic, and it is really getting annoying."

"And when we try to figure out what is going on, we are punished,"

They kept going on, one complaint after the other, I couldn't listen anymore. "Please just shut up about Miss Burns already," I tried to let them know I was pissed and didn't want them to be caught in my fury.

"Why?" Zim asked. I tried not to blow up in his green face. "Why defend her? She is just a teacher, nothing more…"

"Shut up please Zim." I said calming down. _None of them would know how I feel for Miss Burns. She isn't even Miss Burns, not to me. She will always be Sophie. Sophie Burns maybe, but always called Sophie. _I sat there thinking, staring at the ground.

"Tell us," he said. "Who is Miss Burns?" Zim asked again, refusing to shut up.

"You wouldn't understand," I said.

"We tell you everything," BJ said placing an arm around me, trying to make me talk.

"Fine, Sophie" I said they looked confused. "That is who Miss Burns is, she is Sophie. She is the new teacher here and this is her first year, but that is because last year she quit her previous job. She was a Maid, not the maid that comes one a week. She was the Elifiend's family maid; she lived with us, my father and me. We don't have an army of servants just six, including Sophie, but one day, she got married-"

"But, he name is Miss Burns," Ace added.

"I don't know where her husband went, but here she is, and she has no recollection of being my servant. I don't care much but I wonder if something happened. You know…"

They think awhile. "How about, ask her?" Ace replied "everything doesn't have to be complicated. Just ask if she remembers you, easy and simple."

"Okay, um, that was really smart of you Ace…"

"Why so surprised?" He said flicking a strand of hair out of his pale face, then winking at me. I took a bite of my hamburger and decided to meet her after school, after the Host Club closes. She would be in the classroom.

~After school, Abandoned music room, 4:00~

I and Hatter were sitting together talking and this and that, nothing with substance. I did most of the talking; he ate most of the cookies. I looked around at my friends. BJ was in a dark corner with his intellectual guest, Marcy. BJ looked deeply into her eyes, talking about her unparallel knowledge and gave her his undivided attention when she discusses what she did in science class. He leaned in close until she felt so awkward that she couldn't really speak anymore. She got lost in his neon green eyes. She leans in forward more looking at his lips. _No, oh no! BJ! Stop, she is falling! I repeat she is falling! Abort the mission! I repeat abort the mission. May-day, May-day, Houston, we have a problem. We have main bus B under volt! BJ, please…._

I saw the fascination in her eyes, she wanted a kiss. I have seen it many times before, so it can't happen. Then BJ leaned back a little glancing at me, and gave me a coy smile. Marcy, poor Marcy dear, she saw this and was crushed. I knew it was a sign of flirtation, but it was false, so I gave BJ, my brother, a fake rejection. He did his best acting and looked, just as poor Marcy looked, crushed, but with more words. "Oh woe is me! In which my little sister denies her brother of passionate love! A vibrant flame in which can never be extinguished will live on forever, but for now, my next client." He got up, when Marcy left, crushed but giggling to hide her crush on BJ. There was no new client Marcy was it for BJ, but he walked over to me.

"That was close!" I said to him.

Hands in pockets and rubbing his neck, "Too close for comfort. I never thought Marcy would fall actually, she seems stronger than the others like Stacy, what happened to her again?"

"Stacy? Oh she got Mono. Remember, she was the first so I took care of that."

"How did that happen…" he asked looking worried.

"William Hunts at the time, he had Mono, so he just passed it to me, and I passed it to Stacy. After she recovered she was too afraid to kiss anyone ever again." He was frozen at my statement, "What?"

"NO!" He yelled. It was almost 5:00 anyway, so the girls were just leaving. All the hosts gathered around. They were repeating the same question to the distraught BJ "She-She-OH. My little princess! Where has your innocence gone?" He grabbed me and hugged me tightly. This lead to a mass frenzy of five other guys swarming around me.

"So what, I kissed a girl, and it was terrible. I swear, she was short, and I like tall, and male. I and Mono was scarred into her psyche, and that fixed the problem. Oh, Kid, Ciel, it was Stacy that time."

Only Kid and Ciel walked off looking relieved.

"How the hell is it only they know?!" the three other hosts replied.

"And Hatter too…" Kid said, taking out a book, he sat on the sofa with Ciel, who was writing something down, "Jezz even told him first…he he…" he said giving a devious smile.

There was a major silence. Ace, Zim, and BJ looked at Hatter in awe. They looked at me one last time, hung their heads, and they each mumbled their own thoughts. _No uproar…that is not a first but I was still expecting a grand gesture of disbelief. Whatever…I don't even care anymore…_

I walked off, seeing that our guests saw themselves out. "We are getting sloppy; remember one of the rules-"

"…Ladies first, we know…" They all mumbled.

"Right…anyway, I am going to see Miss Burns; I need to see…you know…" I trailed off, grabbed my bag and a couple of files and left. The files were on our guests and a few haters. Like the DAC…Damn them to that hell they love so much…_We aren't like that, not like you disgusting liars and whores…_ There leader rings in my ear. We are apparently liars and whores. The guys never hear anything their leader says. I know who he is. His name is Scorpio of the black moon. But his real name is Hans Harlow, son of a very successful Politian. Christian Harlow, right-wing republican. Hans, or Scorpio as he only responds to, has been bitter enemies with us since the second week of this whole thing starting…

~last year, a week after the formation of the Host Club, after school~

We were all sitting around eating an overly sized vanilla and strawberry cake. Some of them were still fighting each other. Zim only ate from whatever piece Ciel was about to take. They started to stab each other with forks. I sighed and saw how Hatter was eating most of it, and BJ was drinking some sort of liquid from a green bottle. Kid was in between the fight of Ciel and Zim, not doing anything. Ace was reading a math book, more like writing in it. I just enjoyed my cake. I knew this would kill them, and my little game would be complete. I do like to see these boys squirm and struggle. Even though they do lack dignity and a reputable name, why would they keep their end of our bargain? Why are they still here? And for what reason? I just took another bite, when suddenly, _yeah that is happening too often now, _and a group of gothic boys blew opens the doors. The one in front has been in my class for years. His name is Hans Harlow. I don't keep an eye on which he is. He wore a black cloak with red moons all over it.

"I, Scorpio of the red moon, will defeat the Host Club!" He said pointing to Ace who was still drawing in his book, "Hear that Jack? I will bring down that stupid Host Club of yours!" He took two steps forward and was now in his face. Ace did not look up. Parentally he is so use to everyone calling him Ace now, he doesn't respond. "What kind of leader are you?" Hans or Scorpio said. Ace was right next to me. So I felt all the vibrations of his booming voice. Hans's face couldn't be seen, only I could see the outline of half his face. "Well you shouldn't even lead if you-"

"Yo!" I said standing up. "He isn't the leader. I am." I was the center of attention. His followers were looking at me and so were the Host Club, Ace even looked up.

"…..uh…..but, you….you can't be the leader of these man whores can you?" He asked me, steeping away.

"I am. Well they aren't…man whores…they are…okay people. I am Jezzebel Amentia-Elifiend, top of my class, and straight "A" student. I am also the leader of the Host Club. And who might you be?" I asked him, stepping closer to him. He nearly opened his mouth. "Oh, wait, you already said who you were. Well, that isn't who you are at all is it? You are Hans Harlow, son of a Politian, and get nearly passing grades. I never have seen you before, even though we are in the same class. Doesn't matter, why are you here?" He again nearly opened his mouth again, "Oh, yeah you are going to bring down the host club right? Well this is temporary type of club. We won't be around long…so I must see you out…" I pushed him out the door, and his followers did what they do…and follow.

~Back to the story~

I held the files that held the memories, who and what we are. Even thought I have never seen a file on the boys, it is still, I know much about them. I walk to the literature class room. Where Sophie was lying on her desk, she was asleep. Like the files, I knew everything about her, by not even looking. Why, because she's in the palm of my hand. I was nervous before, but now, I know how this will end. Everything is falling like it should.

I walk in. "Sophie?" I ask, I took a few steps closer, and brushed some hair from her face, and took off her glasses. I shook her shoulder gently. "Sophie…Sophie…" I repeated until she awoke.

"Mistress…" She mumbled, lifting her head up, and looking back at me. "Mistress!" She stood up, and backed away. "Don't do that. It isn't like it was…you know…before…I am your teacher…"

"You are not my teacher. You aren't even a teacher…Tell me what happened with that guy, the one you were married to…" I asked her rather harshly, but still showing some sort of concern.

"I can't keep things from you…well…He just promised too much. Dreams and goals that were beyond anything I could ever hope to have. He made things fun, with wishful thinking and the 'what ifs'. And he told me that he could only live the life he wants to live, if it included me…" She stood up and faced me face to face, her eyes were watering. "When we eloped and I left you, everything was near to perfect. But then I found out he was a criminal; a dirty low-life. He was still the man I loved, but I never wanted to love a thief. I still do you know…well you don't know…He still promised a perfect life. A life where we could live in a big house and have a beautiful little girl. And have parties and play games. I could relax and not work, and he would provide for me, for you…" She stopped.

"…but the life he showed you was the life you had…Sophie…" I said reaching my hand to her, beckoning to her to take it.

"NO! NO! NO! I refuse. That was your life, not mine! Who said I would have to work? I don't want to clean dishes, wash clothes, run the house; I never wanted to do everything!"

"So you decided to do nothing then?" I yelled back at her.

"You are young, you don't understand…" All the youth from her face was drained. She was lost and needed to get some sense knocked into her.

"I am young, but that doesn't mean I don't understand. You loved him, and he made a wishful life sound fascinating and charming. So you left my life to follow a different one. Well you had the big house, games, and someone can provide for you, and most importantly you have me." My hand reaching further to her, she was on the brink of tears.

"I don't want to be your servant…"

"I am a servant." I stated, her eyes reflecting an image of someone she use to know. Not me, not her ex, not my father, someone I only heard of as a myth, as the one who doesn't exist. "I work hard for my host club every day. I don't get any gratitude from the guests, so what? I work hard to be the leader I am. I am the straight "A" student, top of my class. I carry the reputation of the Elifiend name. And like hell do I keep it. Who cares if I don't get my reward? I don't need one. We all have to work, and your job was easy. I could do that. But being a teacher is more stressful than anything. This class needs a real teacher, not a maid, not you Sophie. Do you understand me?" I said driving the last bit of reason I could give her in one punch. My hand extended, Sophie started to cry, and smile. The effect of this turned like I planned. She took my hand, and gave me a giant hug, crying in my arms, sobbing.

"Yes, my mistress…" She said, at last.

_…As I thought…_

**Thanks for reading this; it was really off track from what I thought it was going to be. I didn't follow the pre-written draft at all. How do you like it when I wing it?**

**Jezz-you shouldn't, these things need plans**

**Ace- It was a great idea! You should do it again.**

**Hatter-I agree with Jezz, it was too all over the place**

**Kid-Yes, but when Jezz said "Yo"…**

**Ciel- Yes, she did remind me of someone…**

**Jezz- SHUT UP!**

**Zim- What do they know that the almighty ZIM! Doesn't know?**

**Jezz- Nothing.**

**Zim- Than I will know NOTHING AS WELL!**

**BJ- You already do.**

**Zim- SILENCE! There needs to be silence…**

**Ace- Really how is it that Kid and Ciel are all buddy-buddy with Jezz?**

**BJ- Hatter too!**

**Ace- What should we do?**

**Jezz- oh god…can you help us?**

**Roko- I don't think I should**

**Jezz- please**

**Roko- Next chapter- Jezz's bad day**

**Jezz- That isn't what I meant!**

**Ace-The Host club will be waiting!**

**BJ, Zim, Hatter, Kid and Ciel- See you there!**

**~La Vida Roko~**


End file.
